Ash and Anabel 2
by WitChan
Summary: AshxAnabel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

After giving him another kiss, she guided her tongue to his to french-kissed it. As Ash retaliated with his own french-kissing, he creeped his hands closer to Anabel's ass before squeezing it softly. Anabel liked it as much as the french-kissing she was having with Ash. She could feel his dick getting erected, too. "That's right, Ash. Get hard for me," Anabel spoke in her mind. Now they closed their eyes.

Before this, Ash came here to give Anabel a kiss before telling her that he loved her, but Anabel did it first because she loved him too. Ash was one of the few things Anabel had on her mind after he left here a couple of years ago. Now that he's back to stay with Anabel, they can have fun as much as they want, like the one they're doing.

After a while, the trainers broke their kiss. It was amazing, and it last fifteen minutes. But to them, it felt longer. Ash also let go of her ass and said, "What an amazing kiss that was, sweetie."

"Agreed, love," Anabel said, and she leveled down towards Ash's pants. Speaking of Ash's pants, she unzipped and unbuttoned them before pulling them down with the underwear. As she caressed his cock with those smooth fingers of hers, she said, "Glad to see your cock being happy, too."

Pressing her lips at the tip of his penis, she moved her head down to mouth it. She then began pleasuring it, while wrapping one hand at the bottom part of it. She jerked it, too, and Ash started moaning. The feeling from his manhood was great. Moaning with Ash, she looked at him with those magnificent eyes of hers.

"God, those purple eyes. They're so beautiful," Ash said, enjoying each suck and the sudden slurping noises from his Anabel. What Ash just said made her happier. Moving her head and hand faster, she teased his balls using her fingers from the other hand. Sperm will eventually shoot out of his dick and she can't wait for that to happen.

"Good, you're so good at this, Anabel. Hurry and make me cum, so you can taste it," Ash said.

He finally ejaculated as he filled her mouth with his semen. Letting go of Ash's private parts, Anabel tasted his semen around her mouth, enjoying its taste. After swallowing most of it, she said, "So nutritious."

"Why thank you, sweetheart. Now it's my turn," Ash said.

As Anabel laid down and spread her legs, Ash took care of her pants before he did the panties. "Look delicious, Anabel," Ash said.

"Give it your best shot, dear," Anabel said.

Reaching down to her cunt, he mouthed it before swirling it with his tongue. Anabel moaned again. The tingling inside her felt good. After she whispered, "don't stop" Ash went deep inside her cunt as he began licking it hard.

"Yes..." Anabel said, moving her hand towards one of her breasts. She gripped it in circles, although her breasts are small. She didn't care about them being small because she wanted this with Ash to look better. Lucy and Greta poked fun at her for having small breasts, and told her she'll never play with them because a boy won't find her attractive, due to not carrying bigger breasts like them.

Speaking of Lucy and Greta, they appeared at the scene. Both have shocking looks on their faces because this wasn't a dream. It was real. Spotting Lucy and Greta, she gave them the finger. The older girls walked away from them with the same look on their faces. After all the trashing talking and bullying they'd done to Anabel, they felt defeated.

But anyway, Anabel squirted her love juices on Ash's face as she reached her climax. "Enjoy tasting... them... Ash..." Anabel said, and Ash's licked ended as he wiped her juices off his face to taste it.

After her breathing returned to normal, she asked, "How was it?"

"Delicious," Ash replied, smiling.

"I know you would say that, love," Anabel said.

Getting back up top of each other, the trainers resumed their kiss. Both of their stomachs suddenly growled, causing them to stop kissing.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Ash said.

"Me too," Anabel said. "Let's grab a snack or two, shall we?"

"I'm with you, sweetie," Ash said.

After putting their clothes back on, the couple walked away as they're holding each other's hands. Both now live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
